


Shots Fired

by matimae



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 1x08, Bleeding Out, Collapsed lung, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Whump, also i'm a disaster, but hey im not one to shy away from a little inaccuracy for the sake of whump, i am really not a medical person, this is practically unedited bcs that's just who i am, this is prolly really inaccurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matimae/pseuds/matimae
Summary: He was shot.The realization came as suddenly as the pain when the initial shock wore off.He was shot.- - - - - - -aka the missing scene from 1x08 because I wanted it, so I wrote it
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand, Mateo Chavez & TK Strand, Michelle Blake/Owen Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand, Paul Strickland & TK Strand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 342





	Shots Fired

**Author's Note:**

> This is written before the finale so it might be contradicted in the future..but for now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

TK led the team with the battering ram down the hall, the anguished cries of the woman on the other side of the door wafted through as she pleaded them to hurry.

With a count of 3, he slammed the battering ram into the door throwing it open with a bang. The door being busted open wasn’t the only bang. The shot rang out loud and harsh and TK froze.

He could vaguely hear someone behind him shouting, “Was that a gunshot?”

_Was_ that a gunshot?

TK’s mind was racing but blank at the same time. He stumbled back into his Dad, unable to keep his balance, slowly becoming more aware of the sharp burning in his chest.

He was shot.

The realization came as suddenly as the pain when the initial shock wore off.

He was shot.

His panicked eyes found his father as his legs gave way underneath him. TK wanted to say something. He felt like he needed to say something, but no words were able to come through.

TK could feel his eyes flicker and then the world was just too heavy...everything was just too heavy.

\- - -

“TK! You’re hit?” Owen asked, his heart stuck in throat.

Why was he even asking? It was obvious he was hit. But he wanted nothing more than for his son to deny it, reassure him and tell him he is fine.

No such luck.

The next moments were madness.

Paul and Marjan moved to the shooter, a child. He was scared and trembling, it was clear that he didn’t mean to hurt the firefighter, but caution was still high.

“Hey, big man. Why don’t you set that gun down? It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay. We’re here to help,” Paul reassured the young boy.

His trembling hands loosely let his arms fall to his side and he set the gun on the ground after further encouragement from the other firefighters and his grandmother.

“That’s good, you’re doing good,” Paul said as soothingly as possible.

The boy’s gaze landed on TK. The firefighter that was now laying on his back, his body contorted in pain.

“Is he? Is he gonna be okay?” the child said, his voice hardly above a whisper.

“Hey, you look at me. Everything is going to be just fine.” Marjan said in a steady tone. She had to get this kid calm before he went into shock as well. _'Everything is going to be just fine.'_ She prayed that it wasn’t a lie. But as she stole a look at her ever paler friend bleeding on the floor, there was just no way to know.

As soon as the gun was no longer a threat, EMS rushed the scene, a team of two paramedics started to take over compression's on the homeowner as Michelle settled down next to TK.

“TK? Can you hear me?” her soft voice persisted over the chaotic room. The younger man didn’t say anything back, which Michelle didn’t take as a good sign. “Can you nod your head if you can hear me?”

TK’s frantic eyes met her and he rapidly nodded his head and swallowed. Soon his chest started to convulse and TK let out a hoarse cough, blood dripped down his chin drawing a clear contrast between his now too-pale skin.

“TK,” Owen choked out at the sight of his son fading fast in front of him, he held him as much as the position would allow him to.

“Just relax buddy, you’re okay. Just breathe.” Owen repeated, praying that his reassuring words would bring some peace to TK, but if anything TK just seemed to get worse.

Soon he was gripping onto his dad weakly, his mouth open but nothing coming out. As Owen’s panicked eyes met his sons it was almost an invisible communication, but it was clear to him that he couldn’t breathe. _His son couldn’t breathe._

"He can't breathe, Michelle he can't breathe-" 

"Owen I'm gonna need you to take a deep breath and a step back, alright? I need some room to work." 

The captain obliged, he knew how important it was not to be in the way, but he still couldn't tear his eyes off of his son flailing around with desperate attempts to suck in air. Michelle set to work assessing the damage. She had a colleague keep pressure on the wound to prevent more blood loss as she examined the cause of his breathing. 

She looked up at the captain trying to keep a calm exterior. "I think he has a collapsed lung. I'll do everything I can for him right now, but the most important thing is getting him into surgery."

Owen's eyes fluttered in momentary disbelief. A collapsed lung. _That really wasn't good_. His mind raced to the thought that had been nagging him from the beginning...it should have been him. 

He should have been the first one through the door, he was their captain after all, he should’ve been the one to take the hit. 

He was already sentenced with lung cancer. What worse could a bullet do? It should’ve been him...

His eyes were blank as he pushed his fear of his kid dying in front of him deep down.

This wasn’t the first time TK was lying on the ground, EMS over him, struggling to live. Hell, it wasn't even the first time this year. But that never made it any easier to watch. With one last coughing fit, TK slipped into unconsciousness. Michelle placed a breathing mask over his blood-stained mouth and chin and Owen had to look away.

He was _dying._

_His son was dying._

By a gun in the hands of a child. He couldn't stay angry at the shooter, he knew it wasn’t really him to blame. It was a scary situation. But a bullet? That was what was killing his son? Every day they put their lives on the line answering the desperate 911 calls of people in need, every day there's a chance that someone won't make it home.

But that couldn’t be today.

That couldn’t be TK.

Owen's gaze fell through the doorway and landed onto the hallway. The wall and picture frame were splattered with blood. TK's blood. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach and was afraid he was going to hurl. 

Just as Owen might have spiraled into a full-blown panic attack, more EMS showed up with a stretcher, ready to load his son into the ambulance. They were followed by some uniformed police, and Owen noticed Officer Reyes freeze in the doorway. 

Carlos followed Owen's gaze to the victim on the floor, only to see the lifeless body of TK soaked in a pool of his own blood. Carlos’s breath hitched as his heart skipped a beat. He had heard there were shots fired, but nothing could prepare him for this.

No one said much of anything in the minutes that pursued. TK was loaded onto the stretcher and Carlos felt himself go weak at the sight of TK’s hand falling limp against the side of the stretcher, it didn’t stay that way long because Owen grabbed TK’s hand in his as they wheeled him towards the ambulance.

Mateo looked frantically between Paul and Marjan as the stretcher exited. “Is he gonna...?” he couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence.

“Here, let’s...let’s let EMS take care of the cardiac arrest patient, the police will handle the rest. Come on,” Marjan motioned for the probie to follow her. “let’s follow them to the hospital.”

The team trailed out of the house towards the hospital, each unable to focus on anything but worry about their friend. This was going to be a long night.

\- - -

Owen was adamant that he was not going to be leaving his son’s side. Michelle was able to work with that. The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. How far out were they still? Owen couldn’t stop himself from stealing a glance at his watch. He just needed his boy safe again.

TK gained consciousness once on the ambulance. The captain would be lying if he didn’t say it was one of the scariest experiences of his life.

TK groaned and gasped as his eyes shot open, the younger man twisted in pain as his chest began to heave. Owen could tell that his son was panicking. The boy tried sitting up much to Michelle’s protests.

“TK, TK you have to stay still okay? You’ll be alright.” the paramedic said holding him in place as gently as she could. TK looked up to see his father clutching his hand tightly, and finally was able to find a way to speak.

“Dad,” he choked out, his voice breaking.

“I’m here, I’m here,” Owen said, his heart swelling.

_Now if only the ambulance could pick up the speed_.

TK started to convulse again and his eyes rolled up against in head, his hand no longer putting any pressure on Owen’s.

The machines that he was hooked up to started to beep frantically and Owen swore he was going to lose his lunch. Tears welled in his eyes as he leaned back to give Michelle more room to take control of the situation.

“Please, just, save him,” he whispered.

He didn’t know if his words were directed towards Michelle or some powerful entity, at this point he didn’t even care, he just needed someone to save his boy.

\- - -

Owen was forced into the waiting room. As much as he persisted that he should be there with him, he knew there was really nothing he could do for his son at all now. And that’s what hurt the most.

Taking a seat in the waiting room his head fell into his hands. It wasn’t supposed to go like this.

“Hey, Captain.”

He looked up to see his team coming into the waiting room, each wearing a somber expression.

“Hey, guys. He just went into surgery.” Owen found that his own voice sounded foreign to him. “It...it’ll be a couple of hours, that’s their estimate. There’s no way to know for sure. You guys- you guys don’t have to stay.”

Judd walked over to the Captain and sat on the seat next to him. “We’re not going anywhere, brother.”

Owen gave him an appreciative but still sad smile. “Thanks.”

He looked down at his hands, smudges of TK’s blood still staining them. He shuddered as he thought about what had happened and what has yet to happen. “TK’s mom is _really_ not going to like this phone call.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ((depending how cannon handles his recovery I might do another missing scene, 😉😉😉 we'll see!))


End file.
